Yamanaka, Shukada
Pain is like an enemy... If you fight it... It only gets worse... ~Shukada Yamanaka ''Appearance-'' A older male, around 5'11 in height, who has darkened blonde hair, aswell with sapphire blue optics. A headband is tightly wrapped around his forehead aswell as one tied around his left leg for unknown reasons by many. He wears black clothing and looks a bit more muscular in his chest area and shoulder area, as well as parts of his arms. A green chuunin flak-jacket covers most of his upperbody, indicating he is atleast chuunin ranking. Instead of normal shoes, he usually wears black boots and black gloves. He has a small yellow goatee under his chin and around his mouth. A black wakizashi is attached above his backside, used in battle. The sheathe has a symbol of the Yamanaka clan engraved onto it. A weapon holester is situated on his right leg, containing various items. As well as a backpouch on his rump filled with assorted weapontry. He is know known to wear a red jump jacket which partially covers his upper body. ''Shukada's Life-'' ''Background Story- ''To be written... ''Personality- ''Shukada's personallity has changed a lot since the death of his many loved ones. He is now always giving off a depressing vibe, usually sitting and talking to himself. His voice in usually low-toned and never really excited anymore as he used to. He is also much clamer and cool-headed then he was long ago. ''Loved ones- '' Yamanaka, Bella- Shukada's mother who has been missing for almost all of his life. She was beaten and kidnapped by rogues when Shukada and his sister were still children and to this day still missing, presumably dead. Yamanaka, Sayuri- Shukada's younger sister. Although the same age, they were born at different times. Shukada just hapened to be born first. They were twins. They had sleeped together near a waterfall during the night, having no home to go to since their parents were gone. One day, Shukada and Sayuri had become great shinobi. She happened to be a medic. One night, Shukada had found her lying on the floor in their home. She had overdosed... Senju, Yurama- Like a younger brother to Shukada, and a rival. They had a strong bond, and even lived together for a long period of time. They were even the same in the fact their mothers are missing. Shukada had sworn to protect Yurama, but failed... One day Yurama had died from an attacker who is unknown to him at this point. Hyuuga, Shiori- Shukada's first love. He had always been there to support her in her times of need, and had strong feelings for her. One day she had left the village and left him alone. She is presumably in another village somewhere. Yamanaka, June- Shukada's second love. He had been thought to have strong feelings for June, but had been rejected multiple times. She currently lives in Konoha. Inuzuka, Neku- Shukada's old best friend since his academy days. They usually hung out together, had fun while doing it. Unfortunatly, he had been killed by an unknown assilant. This was the last loved one that Shukada had lost. Oyashiro- This is a father figure to Shukada. They have not talked in a long time due to him being gone all the time.